Bloon Properties
A bloon property is a TYPE of bloon, not an actual bloon itself, like camo bloons, (ignoring the fact that in BTD4 camo bloons are an actual bloon) regen bloons, ghost bloons and fortified bloons. All bloon properties can affect MOABs. *Note: Elite versions of bloons can be found in the Godmode Expansion Pack* 'Empty' *'Effect:' Does not release any bloons when popped. *'Appearance:' Empty bloons are smaller than normal. *'Appears On:' Round 1 F'used' * effect: has health of the two bloons combined + immunities * appearance: WIP 'Greedy' *'Effect:' Instead of taking lives it consumes 1000 currency per layer. If no money is present will drain lives accordingly. Slight increase in speed. *'Appearance:' Sparkles yellow. *'Appears On:' ??? Donut * Special:'''Has 20% chance of dropping a Donut. * '''Appearance: Same color as the bloon but is shaped like a donut, with a hole in the centre and all. * Appears: Randomly at any round. 'Starburst' *'Effect:' Once first hit, will cause an explosion depending on the bloon (see Starburst Bloons for more info). *'Appearence:' Stars inside the bloons. The star is lost after starbursting. *'Appears On:' Round 18 'Speedy' *'Effect: '''Speedy Bloons move twice as fast as regular bloons and allows all nearby bloons to move at 1.5x speed. *'Appearance:' Speedy Bloons leave a trail of dust behind as a visual effect and also have shoes. *'Appears On': Round 25. 'Shielded' *Effect: Shielded Bloons have shields that protect the bloon and take 10 hits to destroy. *Appearance: Shielded Bloons have a lightning symbol. The lightning bolt disappears when the shield is destroyed. *Appears On: Round 12. 'Resist' *'Effect: Resist Bloons can only be popped by towers that can pop both black AND lead bloons. *'''Appearance: Resist Bloons have a blackish tinge and have a metallic shine on them. *'Appears On: '''Round 33. 'Unstoppable' *'Effect: Unstoppable Bloons require you to hit them twice to pop 1 layer. *'Appearance: '''Unstoppable Bloons are twice the size of their regular form. *'Appears On: 'Round 35. 'Attract *'Effect: '''Attract Bloons draw all bloons in a fairly large range close to it. If popped, attracted bloons go back to their original positions. Attracted Bloons move as fast as the fastest bloon attracted. *'Appearance: Has magnets sticking out the sides of it. *'''Appears On: Round 39. 'Protector' *'Effect: '''Protector bloons have a forcefield around them that protects all bloons inside it except for itself. In order to kill the bloons inside the protector bloons' shield, you have to pop the protector bloon itself. The Protector Bloon's shield can't protect other protector bloons. *'Appearance: Has a shield image and has a medium sized blue forcefield around it. *'''Appears On: Round 58. 'Voltaic' *'Effect:' Voltaic Bloons can electrocute any towers within its range, dealing 5 HP Damage. *'Appearance:' Voltaic Bloons glow much more brightly than their normal counterparts. *'Appears On:' Round 48 'Eater' *'Effect: '''Eater Bloons eat any bloons they touch, adding layers onto themselves. e.g. If a red eater bloon eats a blue bloon it becomes a green bloon. Ceramic bloons can't become MOABs and MOABs can't have an eater effect. *'Appearance: Has giant, sharp teeth. *'''Appears On: Round 43. 'Assassin' *'Effect: '''Assassin Bloons will flash in and out of invisibillity and will wipe out twice the lives if they reach the finish, so watch out! Assassin Bloons cannot be attacked when they are invisible. Road Spikes cannot pop Assassin Bloons when they are invisible, so watch out! Mortar Tower's Signal Flare will reveal Assassin Bloons, and a Monkey Intelligence Bureau allows towers to hit Assassin Bloons even when it's invisible. *'Appearance:' Their shape is a knife and they will flash in and out of invisibility. *'Appears On: Round 49. '''Spawner *'Effect:' Gradually spawns bloons that're 2 ranks lower that itself every 2 seconds according to the Evolution Map *'Appearance:' Bloons have a '+' in them. *'Appears On:' Round 36 'Everliving' *'Effect:' 25% chance to spawn themselves. *'Appearence:' Unknown. *'Appears On:' Special Missions. 'Blooncloning' *'Effect: '''Continuously spawns itself until hit by an attack deals at least 2HP damage. *'Appearance:' Unknown *'Appears On: Special Missions '''Indestructible *'Effect:' Can't be destroyed but takes away no lives. *'Appearence:' Unknown. *'Appears On:' High-numbered rounds/Freeplay Mode. 'Degrowth' *'Effect:' Degenerates 1 layer each second. *'Appearence:' Unknown. *'Appears On:' Freeplay Mode. King *'Effect: '''has 10x the health. Bloons like this with under 100 HP have a blue bloon's speed, and all other bloons have 1/2 of the speed. **NOTE: THIS PROPERTY CAN APPLY TO BLIMPS, HOWEVER IT IS REALLY RARE** Additionally, only Bloons with above 11 HP are considered a miniboss. When a bloon like this pops, it spawns 10 of that bloon without the King property. It will also summon 1 copy of itself (non-king) every 10 seconds. This Music plays while 1 or more are on the screen. This music plays instead if a miniboss bloon/blimp that has this are on the screen. The King's RBE will be taken away from the round. *'Appearance:' The bloon has a gold crown. *'Appears on:' 30 Rounds after a bloon has appeared on Easy or Normal. 28 For Hard or Impoppable. *This property is rare* Elite Version *'Additional Effects:' It has 20x the HP and moves at the speed of a BFB. It spawns a rush of 3 Reverse speedy Bloons of its own type every 5 seconds. *'Appearance:' The bloon has a gold crown with a ruby in the middle of the crown *'Appears On:' 100 rounds after that bloon has appeared normally 'Multiply' *'Effect:' Spawns double the amount of children than it normally would. It's children will also be multiplying bloons. e.g. A Yellow Multiply bloon would spawn 2 Multiply Greens which would spawn 4 amultiply Blues etc. *'Appearance:' Has lots of bloons 1 rank below it inside it. *'Appears On:' Round 61. 'Slow Down' *'Effect: Bloons with this property move 2x slower but take 2x more hits to be popped. *'Appearance: '''Bloons have a flat tire on them. *'Appears On: 'Special Misssions 'Invisible *'Effect:' Invisible Bloons can't be targeted by anything, but they can be hit by accident. E.g. If a cluster bomb was targeting a regular bloon and there was a invisible bloon near it, the invisible bloon would still get popped. *'Appearance:' Only the outline of the bloon appears. *'Appears On:' Round 47 'Cloaked' *'Effect:' Due to their appearance, they will weird you out. Aside from that, there is no effect. *'Appearance:' They appear completely invisible to you. Towers can still attack them. *'Appears On:' Special Missions *'Note:' Invisible Cloaked Bloons can also be called Hypercloaked Bloons. 'Aggressive' *'Effect:' Aggresive bloons will not try to reach the exit. Instead, they will go straight to the nearest tower, dealing 1 damage to it every second it is touching it. *'Appearance:' It has fangs and claws *'Appears On:' Round 61 'Distraction' *'Effect:' Distraction bloons are just that - distractions. All towers will target this bloon, no matter what it's target priority is. *'Appearance:' Has an exclamation mark in the middle of the bloon that flashes *'Appears on:' Round 30 'Digger' *'Effect:' Digger Bloons dig underground, making itself immune to all attacks except explosions and attacks that affect the ground. *'Appearance:' Half underground with dirt around the side of it. Also wears a miner hat. *'Appears on:' Round 35 'Heliumized' *'Effect:' Heliumized Bloons fly above all attacks, making them immune to all attacks except those from the sky and those from Super Monkeys, Sniper Monkeys and Dartling Guns. *'Appearance:' Has wings and flies above other Bloons. *'Appears on:' Round 35 'Snorkel' *'Effect:' Snorkel Bloons only appear in tracks that where the bloons' path is covered in water. They submerge every now and then, making themselves immune to everything. *'Appearance:' Has a snorkel that sticks out while submerged. *'Appears on:' Round 35 'Sneaky' *'Effect: '''Sneaky bloons have the ability to go invisible for a few seconds sometimes and make shortcuts through the track, if there are any. *'Appearance: Has arrows pointing in random directions on it. *'''Appears on: Only Bloons Tower Defense Rampage, SpongeTechX's upcoming game. 'Certain Tower-Only' *'Effect': Only one type of tower can destroy these bloons. Sometimes, it is only a certain tower (example: Dart Monkey) that can destroy it. *'Appearance': Has a symbol that depends on what its weakness is. *Two Tacks: Sharp things *Bomb: Explosives *Flame: Hot things *Snowflake: Freezing effects *Yellow Blob: Monkey Glue (only if Corrosive) *Test Tube: Chemical weapons *Magic Wand: Magic attacks *Two Lightning Bolts: Electrical attacks *Three Laser Beams: Energy attacks *Certain Tower: Thumbnail of that tower at 0/0 *'Appears On': Special Missions and on rounds 130 and later. 'Heavily Armored' *'Effect:' Cannot use attacks, but has x31.25 more health. It moves at 30% of its original speed, too. *'Appearance:' Metal plating armors it and it is larger. *'Appears on:' Special missions Elite Version *'Additional Effect:' Its health is multiplied by an additional x31.25 and it moves at only 5% of its original speed. *'Appearance:' Metal plating completely covers it, and it is twice as large. The metal plating will deteriorate as the Bloon loses health. *'Appears on:' The round before an Elite King Bloon. 'Uber' *'Effect: '''Bloons that can attack have their power's strength boosted by 1.2; bloons that don't have an attack can tackle towers dealing damage that depends on multiple variables. Their speed is multiplied by 1.15. *'Appearance:' The bloon glows the photo-negative of its primary color; Rainbow Bloons glow grey. They also have their size increased by 1.25, and their hitbox the same. *'Appears on:' Round 300 or greater (easy), Round 270 or greater (medium), Round 200 or greater (hard). Also in some special missions. 'Missile' *'Effect:' Bloons gain the ability to fire missiles. Bloons that take more than 1 hit to pop have their health boosted by 15%; they also have their speed cut down to half of the normal amount. *'Appearance:' The bloon gains at least 1 missile launcher-esque object on the right side; if they have more than one, they are added to the right, then the left, then the right, etc. MOAB-class bloons at the strength of the BFB or higher usually gain wings with at least 4 total missiles. **'Number of Missiles on Bloons:' ***Clear: 1 ***Red: 1 ***Blue: 1 ***Green: 1 ***Yellow: 2 ***Pink: 2 ***Purple: 2 ***Black/White/Gray: 3 ***Zebra: 3 ***Lead: 4 ***Glass: 4 ***Rainbow: 4 ***Ceramic: 4 ***Thick Ceramic: 5 ***Mini MOAB: 5 ***MOAB: 6 ***BFB: 2 wings; 6 missiles ***ZOMG: 2 wings; 10 missiles ***DDT: 2 wings, 10 missiles ***Infestor: 4 wings, 20 missiles (acid buffed) ***BAD: 4 wings, 25 missiles. *'Appears on:' MOAB-class ones appear first as of Round 500 (easy), Round 460 (medium), Round 420 (hard). Ones that are not MOAB-class only appear through popping the MOAB-class versions. 'Feeder' *'Effect: Each time it passes a tower it deals 1 damage and grows back 1 layer. If a rainbow bloon wants to be a ceramic, it has to eat twice giving back 5HP to the ceramic each feeding. If a ceramic wants to be a M.O.A.B it has to eat 10 times, each time giving back 1/10 of the health. *'''Appearance: Looks like a juggernaut from the dart monkeys upgrade 4/0. *'Appears on': Round 78. 'Superpowered' * Effect: '''Superpowered Bloons will have double HP, move at double speed, and have a 10% chance to dodge attacks. However, their hitbox is slightly larger, making them easier to hit. * '''Appearance: Same as normal, but with a yellow aura. Yellow bloons have a purple aura. * Appears on: Special Missions. 'Fragile' *'Effect:' Fragile Bloons have one-eighth their normal health. They also lose immunities/resistances to physical objects, like darts. However, their hitbox is 10% smaller and they move 2.5% faster. Their attacks, if they have any, are 50% weaker and the time between them is increased by 25%. *'Appearance:' Fragile Bloons appear 10% smaller and slightly paler. Bloons that are already close to white or a light grey instead turn slightly red. *'Appears on:' Special Missions; in normal gameplay on Easy, bloons have a 0.002% chance of being fragile, due to the thing that makes bloons sometimes having... imperfections. 'Simple' *'Effect:' Bloons with this have no attacks. Non-M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons also have 1HP. *'Appearance:' Always the size of a yellow Bloon if not M.O.A.B.-class. Size of a B.F.B. if it is M.O.A.B.-class. *'Appears on:' Freeplay mode and special missions. 'Mummy' *'Effect:' Bloons have 20% greater health (Always an increase of at least 1). They move 40% slower, however. They pop into 2 of their children, no matter how many they usually have. They're also immune to glue. *'Appearance:' Bloons are wrapped in bandages, with a bit of their normal skin showing. MOAB-class ones are only 1/3 covered in bandages, however. *'Appears on:' Special missions, apparently. 'Cruiser' *'Effect:' Bloons have 5% more health and move 30% faster. M.O.A.B.-class Bloons have an additional 10% more health if inflicted with this property. *'Appearance:' Bloons are 10% smaller, their hitbox stays the same. M.O.A.B.-class Bloons appear 5% larger but there is no hitbox size change. *'Appears on:' Special Missions. 'Swarmer' *'Effect:' Bloons have 25% less health and pop into ten times as many children. These children a this property. *'Appearance:' No change. *'Appears on:' Late freeplay rounds, and special missions. 'Plain' *'Effect:' Bloons with this attribute can only be hit by projectiles of their own color, explosives (except for ones that turned black because of this), or road spikes/spiked balls/spiked mines. *'Appearance:' See this blog. *'Appears On:' Late freeplay rounds, mostly as Ceramics. 'Paralyzed' *'Effect: '''Any bloon with this property cannot move unless a bloon behind them pushes it. When hit by a projectile that flies, it gets pushed even if there is no bloon behind it. When pushed, it moves at 0.75x the speed of a purple bloon for half a second. Its first 3 children are paralyzed. *'Appearence: The bloon is much, much darker than usual. It may have an orange dot if it has exacty 1, 2, 3, or 4 children *'''Appears On: Every tenth round starting from round 50 'Crystal' *'Effect:' It has a crystal with it, which deals 10HP to every tower it takes action on. These bloons are a beast for one reason: they reflect attacks till their crystal is destroyed! Their crystal has 15 HP, but if you're unlucky, they may have an additional 10 AD and 4 PD! When they reflect attacks, every attack except lightning and light attacks deals half damage of the usual damage to it! *'Appearance:' This bloon has a crystal guarding it as a shield. *'Appears On:' Only Project Crystal P5, spawned from Crystal Spirit Bloon's abilities and in the missions Recoverer of the Stolen Crystal, Legendary Evil Crystal of Power and Crystal Light of Legend. 'Antimatter' *'Effect:' Explodes when touching the same type of Bloon without the Antimatter property. See Antimatter (Bloon Property) for more detail. *'Appearance:' Inverts color. *'Appears On:' See Antimatter (Bloon Property). 'Reversed' *'Effect:' If the bloon gets hit by something it is immune to, it gains layers. These aren't visible until the immune layer pops. *'Appearance:' Bloon is upside down. *'Appears on:' All bloons which are immune to some type of damage (Lighting Bloons, Police Bloons, Lead Bloons, Etc.) 'Cosmic' * Effect: Bloons with this property takes 2 times as many hits to pop a layer and has a 35% chance to do 50% of the damage it took to the tower that attacked it. * Appearance: Bloons have a light blue glow. * Appears On: On space tracks (50% on Easy, 75% on Medium, 90% on Hard) and Special missions 'Lunar' *'Effect:' Allows the bloons to summon one meteor that deals 10 Damage. They also take the amount of lives they take from you. Lunar MOAB-Class bloons can summon 3 Meteors that do 20 Damage. *'Appearance:' Bloon have a cosmic dark blue glow. *'Appears On:' Mostly in space tracks. 40% chance to spawn in non-space tracks. Infested * Effect: The bloon/blimp gains a regen and some armor (the amount depends on size). Any weapons coat things with acid equal to a 2/0 glue gunner. Any bloons/blimps produced by the bloon/blimp are also infested. * Appearance: The bloon/blimp is coated with green, virus/vine things. * Appears On: Possibly in missions. Otherwise it's never created by itself. * Appears when: They start appearing in the rounds before an Infestation spawns. * Created By: They're made when a Infest-Pod hits a bloon, or as the child of an infested blimp. Heavily infested * Effect: The bloon/blimp gains a much better regen/armor than with normal infest. Any weapons coat things with a more potent acid equal to that of a 2/1 or 3/1 glue gunner. Any bloons/blimps produced by the bloon/blimp are also heavily infested. * Appearance: The bloon/blimp is coated with a lot of red, virus/vine things. * Appears On: Possibly in missions. Otherwise it's never created by itself. * Appears when: It never appears by itself. * Created By: They're made when a Heavy Infest-Pod hits a bloon, they also appear as children of a Heavily infested bloon/blimp. Blessed Effect: The Bloon is immune to attacks based around popping leads, if the Bloon touches a Cursed Bloon they will both pop creating an Unstable Bloon. Appearance: The Bloon is lighter and emits a white aura. Appears On: Round 30 Cursed Effect: The Bloon is immune to attacks based around popping ceramics and/or camos. If a Cursed Bloon touched a Blessed Bloon they both are destroyed and replaced with a single Unstable Bloon. Appearance: The Bloon has a dark purple circle inside of it and there are small dark purple rings being suck into it. Appears On: Round 35 Unstable Effect: Unstable bloons/blimps will violently explode upon their destruction. Appearance: Small electric lightning bolts irregularly jumping out from the blimp/bloon. Appears on: Round 100+ Note: Bloons/Blimps that already explode e.g ACAE; stack with Unstable, so they will be very painful if they get this property. Note: Larger blimps/bloons will get bigger/better explosions. All children of the bloon/blimp will go down too and add to the explosion! Sweeper (Defensive)Category:Gameplay Mechanics Effect: Defensive Sweepers are able to soak up ground-traps far easier than other bloons/blimps. Ground traps and things only have 1/4 of the effect and Sweepers can absorb 4x more. So it takes 4 spikes to equal what 1 spike would be to a normal bloon, also said spike will only do 1/4 damage. resulting in barely more than 0.25 damage taken from a normal spike pile! Appearance: A plough-like thing on the front of the blimp/bloon Appears on: Any round, more frequent as rounds go on. around a 1% chance on round 100. Note: Slowing and other debuffs are also reduced in effectiveness but only if they're applied by a collision based ground trap. Sweeper (Aggressive) Effect: The Aggressive Sweeper can deal far more damage to things on a track. Anything on the track will take 4x the damage they usually would if they collided with something else. This combined with the normal Agressive property can tear through towers (on an Agressive propertied bloon/blimp, the 4x bonus always applies). Any bloon/blimp that normally attacks through collisions do 3x more damage. Appearance: Dangerous spikes on the front of the bloon/blimp Appears on: Any round, more frequent as rounds go on. around a 1% chance on round 100. 4x more likely if the bloon/blimp has the Aggressive propery, or a 2x chance if the bloon/blimp can attack through collision. Siege Effect: Siege can deal x6 more damage to buildings and took 3 lives. It also has 1.5x more HP. However, it can't attack non-structure towers and it can be destroyed with any attacks that deal 2 damage or more. Appearance: Heavily armored anti-building weapons on the top of the bloon/blimp Appears on: Special Missions Bleed Effect: Upon popping a normal layer: 4 red bloons are spawned right behind him. Upon popping a ceramic layer: 10 Red bloons spawn Upon destroying a blimp with this property, 25 Red bloons spawn. Every time you hit a bloon/blimp (but don't pop it) 1 Red bloon spawn if it was resistant, 2 Red bloons spawn if it was a ceramic's shell & 3 Red bloons if it was a blimp/boss. the Red bloons spawned can have any properties except Bleed. (Camo isn't spawned until Round 28) Red bloons can't have this property. Appearance: a red raindrop on the bloon/blimp. Appears on: Round 13 and beyond. (Round 13 has a 5% chance to send a Bleed Dael Bloon) Elite Version Every 4 seconds it will spawn a red bloon with no properties. Can appear round 20+ e.Bloon Technologies The Bloon has a 72% chance to go Regen, a 54% to go Camo, a 32% to go Shadow and a 0.2% chance to become the nearest RBE Type X after 5 seconds. Plus takes 75 money/0.33 seconds. If it gets through, you lose 3,300 money. Appearance: A e.Digital Technologies logo appears on the bloon. Plus the bloon has light that pulses every 0.5 seconds. Appears: Round 53. Lead Properties Effect: Bloons that have this property will be immume to sharp object at all layers. Appearance: Bloons are made of metal, probability not even tempest will blow them away because it contains childeren leads inside. Example a lead blue needs to be popped twice with bombs. This makes Black and zebras extremely hard to defeat but monkey wizards can easily defeat those. This is a brute ability Censored bloons Effect: Technically no effect in gameplay. This is not a brute ability Appearances: bloons will be censored under a black box thus making the player cannot see what bloon that is. Immune bloons Effect: bloons that have this cannot be frozen, glued, burnt, stunned and other effects. like moabs. This is a brute ability Appearances: bloons have thick black cross marks on them depicting that they are immume. Super splitting bloons Effect: Bloons will split into 4 instead of 2. Pinks to blue will spawn 2 children instead of 1. not on freeplay bloons. This is a brute ability but useless in freeplay. This might be the weaker variety of multiply. Appearances: unknown Fire bloons Effect: A bloon what is immume to napalm and other fire attacks and will be popped by 2 layer (double damage) from water and ice attacks. Any melee monkeys that attack those bloons will take damage or even get burnt This is a brute ability. Appearances: bloons had fire at the whole bloons Backgound: Monkey scientist adds varieties of elements that are heat resistant with the rubbers and melt then re-shape it. Prequel to this, the bloons also does massive training and also battled with the MOAB class bloons. 'Same pixel clustered bloons/Super clustered bloons, Formerly "Invincible Bloons"' Effect: Hundreds to thousands of same bloons appears on the same pixels or/and same time and it has super high rbe because its hundreds to thousands. Those bloons will leak many thousands of lives and blimps can even leak millions of lives. Appearances: None, its exactly same as a regular except that it looks 2d thicker. Appears in: When the bloons tries to fear the monkeys whom the monkeys who taught that those bloons are "invincible". Other information: Blimps can also this property. Also appears in the actual BTD5 And BTD6 How to make: Use cheat engines to set speed to 0, then send bloons till you think its enough amount then start the game again. Only possible through sandbox unless nk make this property official. In BTD6, On any sandbox mode, you can change the spacings to 0 and set 100-999 Bloons/Blimps! Reconitum The Reconitum bloon property makes the bloon impoppable except towers that have an upgrade starting with Red Hot. Transparent Transparent bloons are immune to energy attacks. Appearance The bloon looks slightly transparent. Virus Virus-Affected Bloons will mutate to higher bloons. The higher the round the less time it takes to mutate. Blimps cannot get this effect. Virus Bloons will give this to other bloons on contact. Codes of binary go around the bloon if the have the Virus effect. Mechanical Ability: Gives all resistances of bloon (Zebra bloon would give bomb & ice immunity, Lead bloons would give lead immunity, Camo bloons give camo effect etc) Within a Dart monkey's range. Immunities instantly go away when it goes out of the radius. The radius is shown with a very light gray color, with the borders only being light gray. Bloons affected: Can only spawn to bloons with immunities, however affects all bloons within the radius. (Includes blimps when a blimp has it but doesn't include final bosses for missions) Can appear: Round 26+, Blimp 1s can appear on round 86+ Range for blimps: Same as a Dart monkey with 2-2 Looks: Has a gray wrench on it Elite version (Non-bosses only) Gives the bloon camo. Can appear round 30+ Has a red wrench on it Found in Godmode Expansion Pack Scaling Ability: Every 1,000$ spent increases speed by 2%, Blimps instead gain +3 HP instead of speed Can appear: When you have spent 5,000$ or more Looks: a small black outline of a circle appears in the middle of a bloon. Elite Version Found in godmode expansion pack when you have spent 10,000$ or more. Has 2x effect as normal. Has a small black outline of a square in the middle Glow in the dark Ability: Glows Can appear: anytime Looks: Glows a green glow when it's dark Colored Variants Any colored variant (red, white, gold etc) Can be found but only with Godmode expansion pack on Reverse Ability: goes through the track in reverse so he comes in from the exit and leaves at the entrance. Can appear: anytime Looks: has a backwards blue arrow Elite version Upon meeting a multiple path area, It will make impoppable illusions of itself to distract the towers on the other path. The orginal one can still be popped and all illusions go away after the paths merge again Appears round 7+ Has a red backwards arrow Jera Ability: upon being popped the 5 weakest non-blimp non-jera non-boss bloon gets cloned Can appear when 30+ bloons are on the screen Looks: has a purple J on it Elite version: Instead of the 5 weakest, it's the 10 weakest (and good bloons can't be duplicated) Can appear when 50+ bloons are on the screen Only appears with Godmode expansion pack on Has a red J on it Unknown Ability: has a question mark instead of the normal icon cannot appear on its own can appear with a bloon that has a property already. Has no effect on censored bloons Cookie Ability: upon being clicked, gives 1 money (However instantly goes away upon being hit) Can only be applied to regular bloons you automatically lose all lives if you let him pass... Can appear on rounds 5+ Has a small cookie in it Elite Version: Has 3x speed, gives 10$ when clicked & turns into a normal cookie bloon when hit Found in rounds 13+ With Godmode Expansion Pack on Has a small square cookie in it Undying Ability: Upon dying, respawns with full HP(+ all other properties) but it removes the Undying Property. Can appear rounds in freeplay. Has a rainbow glow. Elite Version: Moves at half speed, however has 3x HP. Protected & Protector: Protector: Puts a forcefield around a random Protected bloon that makes them invicible until the protector dies. Elite Version: Can protect 3 bloons at once. Found in Rounds 30+ Swirl Effect: Spawns it's child(ren) randomly on the map, but before the 80% mark. Apperance: '''Has a swirl on the bloon, as seen on the picture on the right. '''Appears on Round 36+ Sacrificial Effect: Sacrificial Bloons can rocket into other bloons and increase their layer by 1. See page for more info. Appearance: Purple Bloon with an 8-pointed white star in the middle, as seen on the right. First appearance on round 20. Super Sacrifial Effect: Super Sacrificial bloons can also rocket into other bloons and increase their layers by 2. Can be spawned when 2 sacrifice bloons combine. Appearance: Red Bloon with Blue flame, as seen on the right. Super sacrificial bloons become possible at round 110. Shadow Effect: Shadow Bloons move at double the speed of normal bloons but only have 75% of their normal health (assuming the bloon has more than one health, all health is scaled down) Additionally a shadow bloon/blimp can "distort" While distorted the bloon cannot be hit, any projectiles which go through a distorted bloon/blimp can still harm bloons, but any towers they hit will stun the tower for one second (or do one damage, I guess.......) Distorted Bloons can be distorted for 3 seconds and have a cool down between distorts of 12 seconds, while distorted the bloon cannot move or preform any 'attacks' Distorted Boss bloons can be distorted for 4 seconds and have a cool down between distorts of 38 seconds, while distorted the bloon cannot move or preform any 'attacks' Distorted Blimps can be Distorted for 5 seconds and have a cool down of 20 seconds, while distorted the blimp cannot move or preform any 'attacks' Distorted Boss Blimps can be Distorted for 3 seconds and have a cool down of 22 seconds, while distorted the blimp cannot move or preform any 'attacks' Appearance: The Bloon/Blimp will have an extremely low brightness and extremely high contrast; like so: Light Effect: The bloon will have double their normal health but only move at 75% of their normal speed Light bloons gain a shield as they take damage which blocks damage, starting at 0% when at full health and reaching up to shielding 60% of damage at 20% health (which is essentially 0.75 Shielding% for every % of health~) This effect is lowered to a maximum of 35% when fighting boss bloons and takes more health lost to react Their appearance is having High Contrast and High Brightness; like so: Teleportive Teleportive bloons teleport at distances at what a pink can travel in 1.5 seconds, it does that every 3 seconds, (Blimps do it every 10 seconds). Gun Gives a bloon a gun turret which deals 5 damage per 1.5 seconds, also gives that bloon 50% lead resistance (2x health if that Bloon is a metal Bloon). It only works for the initial layer. More info: Gun (property) Leaking Affected Bloons gain 3x as much health. For every third of their health lost, they will leak out twice as many children as normal. After leaking twice, it will become an Empty Bloon, as all its insides are leaked out. Leaking Bloons have a large cut in them leaking helium and will stop leaking when the Bloon is empty. Usually appears on rounds that lack Bloons and high rounds. Can apply to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, but there is no health buff. Elite Version Affected Bloons have 5x as much health and leak out twice as many children as normal including twice as many grandchildren for every 1/5 health lost, i.e. an Elite Leaking Yellow Bloon will leak 2 Green Bloons and 2 Blue Bloons. After leaking four times it will become Empty. Also all of its children are regular Leaking Bloons. The cut is even bigger and leaks helium even more, with yellow sparkles coming out of the cut. Appears more rarely than its normal version. Can apply to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, but the health buff is only x2 hp. Rubbery Effect: Projectiles have a 25% chance to bounce off the bloon and hit a tower. Does however much damage it does to bloons. Appearance: Has a dark blue outline. Lightweight Lightweight Bloons move at twice the speed but have 2/3 their original health. Appears as a slightly lighter colored version of itself and leaves a white trail behind as it travels. Often appears in Ceramic rushes. Hydrogen A Hydrogen Bloon appears like a normal Bloon, just slightly smaller and darker. When hit with a fire attack, it will explode in a radius that depends on its RBE (without other properties), varying from the range of a 0/0 Tack Shooter for a Red Bloon to the range of a Super Monkey for a Ceramic Bloon. Base damage is 4 and increases by 1 for every 15 RBE the Bloon has. Translucent Translucent Bloons are pretty much the opposite of Distraction Bloons; Towers will always target it last. The explanation for this is that if any other Bloons are nearby, Towers are too focused on attacking the other Bloons to notice the Translucent Bloon. Camo detecting Towers will attack a Translucent Bloon normally, but only if it is within 30% of their attack range. Looks like a translucent (partially invisible) version of a Bloon. Cannot be used with the Distraction Property. Elite Version Camo detecting towers can no longer attack it normally. It is also targeted after other Translucent Bloons. Looks even more translucent. Turbo Turbo Bloons have 2.5x slower speed, but can boost itself to 4.5x its speed every 4 seconds, and that lasts for 2 seconds! Appearance: Bloons with this property have a thruster installed on it. Also leaves a white-trail whenever it goes. Appears on: Round 42 Soultaker Soultaker Bloons steal 10 times as many lives when they escape. Appearance is a red glow around the Bloon as well as pink & white particles that get sucked into it. First appears on round 45 as Camo Soultaker Pink Bloons. Elite Version Elite Soultaker Bloons steal 50 times as many lives when escaping. Appearance is a darker glow around the Bloon. The Bloon also occasionally flashes red. First appears on round 79 as a single Camo Elite Soultaker Lead Dael Bloon. (Lead-Dael Bloons can be popped with Monkey Intelligence Bureau) 0/0/0 Bloons Probably the most annoying Bloon property, Bloons with this can only be damaged by unupgraded towers... Appearance is a Bloon with 0/0/0 on it. First appears on round 62 and can not be popped with a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. Don't worry, most of them have the Fragile property until much later rounds. Armored Armored bloons have 1 AD. They appear as a bloon with a shield on it. They first appear on Round 42. Frozen Frozen bloons move 50% as fast as their regular counterparts, but are immune to sharp objects and freezing. They look like frozen bloons in BTD6. Healing Healing bloons heal other bloons in a small radius around themselves. They look like regular bloons, but with an imprinted heart. Ghost Ghost Bloons shift in and out of intangibility. Gunner Gunner Bloons have guns on them which attack Towers. Fortified See Fortified Bloon. Anti-camo Anti-camo bloons can only be popped by anything that can't pop camos. Not even Monkey Intelligence Bureau can pop these. These bloons have the camo sign but white instead of black. Tank They move 2x slower, but take 2x more hits to pop. Bloons that only take one hit to pop gain 10 more health, like a Ceramic. Multiplicative Effect: Drops 4x as many smaller bloons (which are too Multiplicative) when destroyed. Appearance: Bunny ears on top of a bloon, or equally proportionally sized ones on the fronts of MOABs. Appears: Never as a Red. As a Blue randomly on Round 42-51, as Blue and Green on 52-61, and so on. Phased (from BSM2) Effect: '''Bloon is indestructible for 2 seconds, then acts like a normal bloon for 1 second. Applies to both bloons and MOABs, but packed MOABs may cause minor lag. '''Appearance: Normal (1 sec), Phase out (0.5 sec), Uniform grey (1 sec), Phase in (0.5 sec) (For the phase out, grey, and phase in, the bloon takes no damage.) Appears: Round 43 as semi-grouped Red Pseudo-pure Effect: Bloons have no immune properties, so a pseudo-pure lead bloon can be popped by regular darts. Appearance: Slightly translucent Appears: Round 15 as pseudo-pure leads gunner effect: bloons have guns on them that point toward monkeys and shoot dart bolts inflicting the same amount of damge that a bloon would normally inflict. Category:Bloon Advancements Category:Bloon Properties Category:Lists Category:Properties Category:Public Pages